


похоронная смена

by znamenskaya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: сначала, принявшись копать могилу самому себе, он думал, что чарльз и рафаэль вскроют ему горло и похоронят прямо там, чтобы его команда никогда не нашла тело. но теперь, когда чарльз угробил столько сил и действительно достал гроб, он понял.он умрёт.(или: где спенсера закапывают заживо и чуть было не становится слишком поздно)опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6782945





	похоронная смена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [graveyard shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773124) by [spencerreld (plantmajor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/spencerreld). 



он не схватил пистолет вовремя. отчасти он знал, что не сможет: он вытянул руку так далеко, как только смог, но он так _устал_ и _отчаялся,_ а чарльз хенкель развернулся прежде, чем он успел обхватить пальцами рукоять оружия. 

— и какого хрена ты делаешь, мальчик? — раздался грубый голос чарльза, и боль в голове у спенсера стала сильней. грязный ботинок отпихнул пистолет прочь, а рука сгребла в кулак пряди волнистых каштановых волос, заставляя рида запрокинуть голову назад. — ты пытался убить меня?

— я— нет, мне жаль, — из-за всхлипов рида не было слышно его слов. он плакал, его надежда уплывала прочь, потому что прошло много времени, и они никогда не найдут его, и он умрёт один. — не пытался.

— _лжец!_ — рука чарльза хлестнула по его лицу. его щёку защипало.  
   
— я... я не лжец.

— ты — дьявол. ты и все в твоей команде, — продолжил чарльз, всё ещё вцепившись в волосы спенсера и начиная оттаскивать его назад.

спенсер поморщился, отчасти желая, чтобы вернулся тобиас, потому что, если бы ему хотелось, чтобы его убил один из троих, он бы выбрал тобиаса.  
   
может, на этот раз тобиас даст ему той серебристой жидкости, которая пробивается по венам и даёт ему сбежать в мир, где темно и тихо, но там не та темнота, которая вызывала у спенсера панику, а уютная, по ощущению — как от мамы, которая обнимала спенсера и читала ему вслух.

но если это должен быть чарльз, спенсер надеялся, что всё пройдёт быстро.

его оттащили на несколько ярдов назад (может, на три, может, на четыре), а потом бросили и ударили обо что-то жёсткое, такое жёсткое, что скорее всего оставит синяк у него на спине для тех, кто найдёт его тело. он повернулся, опухшими глазами увидел деревянную коробку и снова всхлипнул; очередной тихий крик о помощи, который никто не услышит.  
   
_господи, он похоронит его заживо._

сначала, принявшись копать могилу самому себе, он думал, что чарльз и рафаэль вскроют ему горло и похоронят прямо там, чтобы его команда никогда не нашла тело. но теперь, когда чарльз угробил столько сил и действительно достал _гроб_ , он понял.

он умрёт.

— пожалуйста, — он сделал последнюю попытку. его голос ослаб и утих, голова разболелась, и он с ума сходил от желания получить то, что бы там тобиас ему не давал, потому что оно _помогло._ — ты не обязан это делать.  
   
— ты _слабый,_ — бросил чарльз, и на этот раз у спенсера не было сил, чтобы поспорить с ним. он слабый. ему двадцать пять, он специальный агент из фбр, и он плачет, а ведь кто-то вроде моргана или хотча бился бы до последнего вздоха.

— _пожалуйста,_ — прошептал он, когда чарльз поднял его, как тряпичную куклу (впрочем, так мог кто угодно, он в насквозь мокрой одежде и то весил килограмм шестьдесят), и бросил в гроб. он принялся задвигать крышку, и спенсер начал задыхаться.  
   
— тобиас, пожалуйста! — просил он, пиная дерево. — тобиас! чарльз, не делай этого! 

— проклят, кто дело господне делает небрежно, и проклят, кто удерживает меч его от крови! — он услышал монотонный голос, _рафаэль;_ слова заглушала деревянная крышка. — иеремия 48:10.

— притчи шесть, строки с шестнадцатой по девятнадцатую. — прохрипел он, как последнюю мольбу. — вот шесть, что ненавидит господь, даже семь, что мерзость душе его: глаза гордые, язык лживый и руки, проливающие кровь невинную, сердце, кующее злые замыслы, ноги, быстро бегущие к злодейству, лжесвидетель, наговаривающий ложь и сеющий раздор между братьями*.

рафаэль приоткрыл крышку, лишь чуть-чуть, лишь для того, чтобы спенсер увидел его холодные мёртвые глаза.

— твоя кровь не невинна, — с глухим грохотом крышка вернулась на место, и стало снова темно.  
   
да, было очень темно, он не говорил об этом? была та темнота, из-за которой спенсеру снились кошмары, та темнота, которая не давала ребёнку уснуть без включённого света. она душила; давила на грудь и горло, перекрывала путь воздуху и—  
   
гроб начал двигаться, и спенсер стал колотить руками, царапаться и пинаться _ещё_ сильнее. 

— выпусти меня! — он снова стал задыхаться. он чувствовал, будто плачет, рыдает, но слёзы не текли по лицу, и какая-то часть его сознания (рациональная) сказала, что это нехорошо, что у него, видимо, обезвоживание.  
   
гроб толкнули и перевернули так, что спенсер оказался лицом вниз. он слышит шаги чарльза-рафаэля, мужчина своими силами запихивает гроб в маленькую яму, которую спенсер сам вырыл несколько минут назад.

 _«это конец»,_ — мрачно подумал спенсер. это конец, и он начал сожа...  
   
_**«Элл, в тебя стреляли в твоём собственном доме, и после этого  
ты**_

_**приходишь обратно в ОАП*, будто ничего** _

_**никогда не происходило,** _

_**и если ты хочешь  
вдруг поговорить, то это не составление анализа.** _

_**Это базовая психология».** _

...леть, и начал обдумывать всё, что было в голове, что не имело смысла, что он должен был сделать л...  
   
_**«Пожалуйста, это**_

_**моё дело. Это моя жизнь. Спенсер, пожалуйста,  
не** _

_**поступай** _

_**так со мной».**_  
   
...учше, и всё проносится в его голове с пугающей скоростью, и отчасти он понимает, что должен замедлить дыхание, чтобы сохранить кислород, и должен начать думать, как же выбраться, но он слышит...

**_«Есть только один вопрос, который_ **

**_действительно что-то значит, мистер Гарнер. Вы можете_ **

**_простить  
себя?»_ **

...мягкий стук земли, которая падает на крышку, хороня его под землёй для строителей, что найдут его тело спустя пятьдесят лет.  
   
__**Он умрёт**  
Он умрёт  
Он умрёт  
Он у...

с глубоким вздохом, долгим выдохом спенсер продолжает попытки ( _нет он ничего не делает он притворяется он умрёт он умрёт_ ) и старается придумать, как же выбраться. он больше не пинает крышку и не кричит, пытаясь сохранить как можно больше воздуха. _среднестатистический человек_ , припоминает он, вспоминая бесчисленные книги и медицинские журналы, и левые странички в интернете, что он прочёл, _может прожить примерно пять с половиной часов в гробу своего роста_. но у спенсера небольшой минус: он с ростом 180 сантиметров заперт в коробке 5х5х3. он бы сосчитал обстоятельно, но должен тратить время только на контроль за потреблением воздуха ( _это ложь он просто не может думать не может подумать даже две секунды и это его **пугает**_ ). он заключает, что у него есть десять минут, возможно, меньше.

он коротко вдыхает, отсчитывает десять секунд, потом снова делает небольшой вдох, повторяя это снова и снова, и снова, и снова. не помогает, и он это _знает;_ он уже чувствует, как тело ослабевает и как глаза закры— _«НЕТ»,_ — одёргивает он себя, изо всех сил пытаясь держаться и ощущая, как то небольшое количество воды в нём уходит через слёзы. его рациональная часть в этот момент, та самая, которую он всё не может послушать, говорит, что человек может выжить без кислорода чуть больше трёх минут, что скоро переизбыток углекислого газа вгонит его в бессознательное состояние, и только лишь мысль об этом приносит панику, и его. глаза закрываются, и он чувствует, как тьма душит, вот только на сей раз _он действительно задыхается._

где-то, пока он отрубается, слышен громкий хлопок, который похож на выстрел, и его сердце пропускает удар, потому что, может, его друзья здесь, и они спасут его, и он будет в п—

—∆—

_«и многие из спящих в прахе земли пробудятся, одни для жизни вечной, другие на вечное поругание и посрамление»._

_даниил 12:2_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] За перевод частей из Библии спасибо интернету.  
> [2] ОАП — Отдел Анализа Поведения = BAU


End file.
